


[凪茨ABO]荆棘丛生的玫瑰园

by Lorrant



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 凪茨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorrant/pseuds/Lorrant
Relationships: 乱凪砂&七种茨
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	[凪茨ABO]荆棘丛生的玫瑰园

与其说人类的信息素是什么味道，不如说它令人想起什么。就像闻到湿润的带着淡淡咸腥味的风，见过大海的人就会自动联想到涌动着白色波浪的海岸。信息素是复杂的，散发自腺体、皮肤和血液，独一无二且难以形容。  
乱凪砂的信息素闻起来像玫瑰——在难以言喻的威压和侵略感中，含着玫瑰温柔的隐隐暗香。  
七种茨做过一个梦，梦见自己凝视着一座满是白色玫瑰的树墙迷宫，一个白色长发的孩子赤脚踽踽独行在高大的树墙中，手指抚摸过树墙深色的绿叶，拂过荆棘与白花。他孤独而从容，像这座迷宫里所有白玫瑰化身成的精灵，又像它们的王。醒来后七种茨急促喘息着，空气中氤氲着两人信息素混合的味道，说不清易感期和发情期是哪一个带动了另一个。那梦中笼罩着整个迷宫的玫瑰暗香想必源自于这个味道的暗示。身边阖眼入眠的乱凪砂也受到了生理因素的影响，在梦中微微皱着眉。没有开灯的酒店房间昏暗而静谧，薄纱窗帘外透进来的路灯光让整个房间不至于完全沉入黑暗。七种茨伸手去叫他，在摸到乱凪砂的脸前目光落在散落在枕上的白色长发上。  
为什么梦中是白玫瑰的原因有很多，这位大人从小被隔离起来远离社会仿佛一张白纸，内心纯洁如孩童，又或者他高贵优雅像这种纯色的百花之王，但七种茨回想自己第一次能闻到乱凪砂信息素的时候，他的理智并不足以支撑自己想到这么多，他只是埋在乱凪砂的白色长发里，眼前的方寸之地全是白色，和那笼罩浸透他的玫瑰的香。  
乱凪砂分化得不算早，高中三年级才分化对于寻常的Alpha来说是较为迟的，不过尚且在正常范围内。就像由第一性征决定了男性和女性的生理区别，后续男性和女性在青春期的成长曲线便会不一样，被称作第二性征的Alpha、Omega、Beta也会潜移默化影响性成熟速度。大部分情况下Alpha的分化都比Omega的平均年龄要迟。七种茨从不怀疑乱凪砂会成为Alpha……当然在乱凪砂偶尔表现出过度天然纯良的时候，七种茨一边叮嘱他“阁下！请不要随便在外面给人签名”一边也会想：阁下是不是也有变成Omega的可能性呢？虽然这样会给后续包装营销带来非常大的麻烦，但是也不能说不合理。当然，后来的发展让他的这个草案胎死腹中。  
作为Omega，七种茨的分化则可以说非常晚，一般Omega13到15岁就会分化，他则是一直拖到了平均年龄好几年后。他曾经一度以为自己会是个Beta，并且在给早早分化的巴日和、涟纯和乱凪砂安排准备各式抑制剂、处理因为易感期和发情期不能够进行的工作时叉着腰微笑地说：“鄙人是Beta实在是太好了！”  
所以在乱凪砂刚刚分化时，他其实闻不到乱凪砂的信息素。  
万能神觉得每次进门都要刷身份很麻烦而取消了Adam休息室的门禁，所以那天七种茨进来看着仰靠在沙发上面色酡红的乱凪砂时，纵使他手速很快并且对系统的熟悉度很高，也花了将近半分钟才从复杂的权限系统里找到对应选项完成认证，将门死死锁上。  
他是个没有分化的高中二年生，不知道无形的信息素正像海潮一样从休息室门口涌出去，雾气般流淌在空无一人的走廊上。得益于从小跟着他在下等社会摸爬滚打的运气，当天是休息日，除了少数工作人员留守外没有什么人，也幸而他没有分化，不然他可能在门口就得扶着门框跪下来，被Alpha拉进本能与情欲的深渊。  
“阁下！”他快步走过去用手试乱凪砂的额头，那温度烫得他手指屈了屈。一边在心里迅速整理现在改怎么办，七种茨一边嘴上说着：“您是分化了吗？啊呀啊呀，您今天上午没有找我，没有注意到您身体情况真是让我羞愧得都要钻进地里了，请您再坚持一下，鄙人马上联系校医！”  
“……不，茨。我已经按照书上说的做完了该做的事。”乱凪砂握住他的手腕，轻轻说，“校医也不会有更好的解决办法。”  
七种茨在平板上拨打校医联系电话的手因为这个动作一顿，他扯出一个笑容，心里想着“也不知道您的知识来源可靠不可靠这种时候还是相信校医”，嘴上说：“您说得对！这种时候还能保持理智思考真是令鄙人钦佩啊，但是校医那里有专门的针剂可以解决这个问题，依靠这个您就可以……”  
“茨。”乱凪砂打断了他，“第一次易感期是不能使用抑制剂的。”  
七种茨顿了顿，很快意识到乱凪砂说的是对的。他低头看着坐着的乱凪砂，年轻的Alpha举手投足间已经有了在台上一挥手就能使全场噤声的气势，这样被情欲折磨着狼狈地坐着，也像是高居王座之上，他眯着眼睛，眼睛的颜色如同燃烧着的火。  
“……那我来帮您吧。”七种茨缓缓开口。  
他少有地没有使用大段的敬语，这让这个决定看起来有些仓促，像一个在战场上面对紧急状况突然生发出来的作战计划，执行这个计划的只有一个人，他没有万全的准备，但他知道成功率很高，为了那个结果他决定尝试。  
后来乱凪砂很少有这样看到床上如此理智的七种茨的机会。分化为Omega之后受信息素的影响，即使是用嘴给乱凪砂解决，七种茨也会因为摄入自己Alpha的信息素而动情，如果发情期不让他穿裤子的话，舔几分钟伸手往下摸，就能摸到他早已经湿漉漉的臀缝和大腿根。  
除了某一次乱凪砂易感期正好撞上七种茨的发情期，奈何时间错开了一天，Omega提前打了抑制剂，在抑制剂的作用下七种茨的表情和现在跪在地毯上的差不多。理智地、带有探索意味地，审视且感受着自己含在身体里或者含在嘴里的东西。  
湿润柔软的口腔只是含住了性器的头部，因为提前把眼镜摘下来塞进了口袋，七种茨不怎么能看清乱凪砂的表情。他专注于眼前的事，含不进去就舔，偏着头一下一下舔舐着性器侧面，时而含着吮吸。  
下半身的快感非常纯粹，易感期的Alpha就是这样的生物，乱凪砂的呼吸急促，他感觉自己像是分成了两部分，一部分沉溺于现下的快感中，挺腰让跪着的这个人含得再深一点，一部分则是在一旁观察着，观察沉溺于人类原始欲望中的自己和茨。  
即使生理条件再好，说到底也是第一次有性经历的处男。乱凪砂高潮之前七种茨还在专心致志地想要怎么让这位大人射出来，他任由乱凪砂按着他的后脑，被按在胯下轻轻顶着嘴，嘴里的空间被挤得完全没有余裕动舌头，含不住的津液沿着嘴角溢出来，沾湿嘴唇。他心里还在想阁下在这种情况下也并不特别粗暴，那东西还有一半在外面，没有完全插进来到喉咙深处，只是恰好塞满他的嘴而已，自制力真是惊人，几秒后他就感觉到乱凪砂的动作力度突然变大。  
性器抵在他的喉咙口，抽送几下后停下来，温热的液体射出来的时候乱凪砂又扶着七种茨的脸往外推，以至于茎头滑脱出七种茨的嘴时，白色的精液仍在往外涌，不仅弄得七种茨满嘴都是，还溅在他下巴上，滴落在校服外套和衬衫领口里。  
七种茨愣住了。  
乱凪砂在高潮的余韵中喘息，小腹微微起伏着，表情带着一点歉意。  
喉咙里那点液体吐出来已经来不及，七种茨下意识做了个吞咽的动作，等到反应过来自己吞了也没办法，他用手背和掌心去抹自己唇边的精液，正想扯出一个笑说点话缓解当下尴尬的气氛，却突然被乱凪砂捏着下巴按住。  
“……咽下去了。没有关系吗？茨。”长发的Alpha低头关切地问。  
如果换做日后的七种茨，“请您也稍稍看看空气”已经骂出口了，但现在他们尚且没有那么亲密，所以七种茨也只是在心里骂，嘴上说：“没有关系，请您不要介意！”

在七种茨没有分化之前，他们比较少进行插入式的做爱，更多时候是用手指、嘴或者腿缝。一方面是在学校并不方便这样全套做，另一方面是承受一个年轻Alpha的欲望，对一个“Beta”来说还是痛苦大于快感，Alpha侵略性过剩的性爱带来的后遗症会让七种茨没精打采好几天，即使他的体质已经远远优秀于没受过训练的人。七种茨并不介意，他甚至将这也称为对最终兵器的必要保养，但是乱凪砂并不容许他这样做。  
所以那时他们更多只是互相抚慰，或者说，七种茨将自己视为安抚乱凪砂易感期的某种工具。  
显然乱凪砂并不这么想，他对七种茨这种想法表示过反对，“茨并不是人工合成信息素一样的物品，而是活生生的人类”，奈何七种茨在这种方面固执得堪比石头，他嘴上说着“听到您这种话鄙人感动得要死掉了”，心里依旧我行我素，就好像乱凪砂只是一个复杂的最终兵器，而他只是使用者这个符号的代表。  
七种茨坐在休息室里间的桌子上，桌面很凉，所以乱凪砂把自己的校服外套脱下来垫给了他。他敞着衬衫，双手支撑着上半身以免整个人仰躺下去，裤子则搭在一旁的沙发靠背上。秀越的基础设施的优越一直是七种茨认可并为之自信的，而此时在为他们精心准备的休息室里，他的目光却不知道该往哪里放。  
和乱凪砂一样看着腿间未免太过奇怪，而看着乱凪砂的脸又要为他过分认真的表情而感到羞耻，他无法拒绝这位大人，尤其是这位大人还在易感期，所以他只能紧紧闭着嘴，任由乱凪砂像对待什么化石碎片一般，细致地进行他的探索工作。  
乱凪砂对未知的东西充满了求知欲，他非常好奇生殖腔的构造。  
在接触性事之前他从未考虑过这个问题，等他分化为Alpha接触过这类事后，他已经在性激素的催化下彻底失去了这个生理结构。幸好目前他唯一会触碰的那个人——他的茨，还没有分化，尚且留存着没有发育完全的生殖腔。  
如果日后七种茨也和他一样成为Alpha，那么生殖腔会在发育成熟的过程中彻底萎缩；如果分化为了Omega，生殖腔就会发育成熟……成为一个能够像神一样创造人类的地方；如果不分化成为男性Beta，那么和现在不会有太大的区别。暂时乱凪砂还没有想到那么远，他只是本能地好奇。  
在没有吃下那诱人的果子前人类并不知道什么是羞耻，欲望是最基础的本能，无需被世俗评价。在只有他和茨的空间里，乱凪砂可以完全放弃一切人设，就像留在伊甸园中一样，即使他面前安排一切的不是全知全能的神，而是诱惑他去体会欲望的蛇。  
青年的身材因为常年保持锻炼而紧致结实，如果不脱掉衣服，一般人难以想象这具身体里藏着怎样的爆发力。乱凪砂这样想着，修长的手指压开穴口的褶皱，指腹按着穴口往下压了压，试探性地将手指推了进去。因为沾了润滑剂的缘故——值得一提的是这润滑剂是七种茨亲自去买的，所以乱凪砂觉得茨应当比较能接受——手指很顺利地一点点内壁吞没。  
等到中指全部探进去，后穴里的软肉无法自控地含吮着手指，穴口则又软又紧地箍着指根，七种茨皱着眉眼神闪躲，乱凪砂觉得他应当不是觉得痛苦，毕竟虽然插入式做爱很少，但茨的确吃下过比这更粗的东西。但他还是决定问一问。  
“……怎么了，茨？”  
“不，没什么。”七种茨不知道在想什么，被他问得下意识夹紧了一下，“请您继续……不，我是说，请您随意，阁下。”  
乱凪砂便心安理得地继续往里添手指。  
直到后穴变得湿软，多余的润滑剂湿漉漉地打湿臀缝，他觉得差不多后，凭借记忆去寻找那个地方。在前列腺敏感点上面一些，用中指丈量的话，在第二根指节那里，用食指则正好是指腹处。  
紧闭着的、小小的生殖腔入口。  
指腹按下去的瞬间七种茨瞬间弹起来，小腹剧烈起伏，放在桌沿上的手攥紧乱凪砂的校服，捏出要用蒸汽熨斗才能抚平的褶皱。  
短促的一声呻吟被他咬碎在嘴里，乱凪砂绕着圈打转的手指很快使他再不能忍耐住，只得咬着嘴唇用物理手段控制自己的声音。他抓着乱凪砂的手腕：“不……阁下，请您等等。不要一直摸这里……！”  
乱凪砂温柔地停下来几秒钟，在判断七种茨不是到了忍耐限度后，他自动忽略了请求。他已经学会了，茨在这种时候的拒绝大部分是口不择言，只是想寻求喘息的机会，而这喘息的机会就算不给也并不会怎么样。  
从来没有坐以待毙的道理，在被弄了几分钟后七种茨咬牙直起身来，一手抱着乱凪砂的肩膀，一手去摸他小腹。Alpha校服裤子下的性器已经翘起来了，七种茨单手解开裤子纽扣，将手沿着耻毛探进了内裤。被握住套弄时无法抗拒的生理快感打断了乱凪砂的探索，这是七种茨的反击和进攻，他很明白，他并不介意。以后这样观察七种茨有趣反应、去摸索这块隐秘地方的机会还有很多，所以他不慌乱。  
他们拥抱在一起互相抚慰，Alpha的性器挤在青年的腿缝里摩擦，润滑弄得两人身下一片狼藉。垫在身下的校服因为两人的动作而滑落了大半，因为七种茨压着一截才不至于掉在地上。  
紧密相贴的拥抱里，七种茨闻到乱凪砂头发上淡淡的香味。那不能被他察觉到的玫瑰暗香弥漫在房间里，像寂静无声盛开的、不可视的玫瑰园。

他第一次真正嗅到乱凪砂的信息素味道是在度假酒店。  
分化前的那段日子人会尤其疲惫，七种茨察觉到自己力不从心却没有往这个方向想，只是在症状好几天没有缓解后安排了一个相对轻松的工作——温泉泳池度假酒店开业宣传。工作日程是七天，前五天都是工作，最后两天是酒店赠送的休息玩乐时间。  
酒店给Eden每人都安排了豪华单人套间，七种茨打起精神忙完了工作部分，终于觉得有点不对，他可能正在分化。  
这几天他进出乱凪砂的房间总能嗅到淡淡的玫瑰香味，起初他以为是乱凪砂使用了酒店赠送的精油或者香薰，可他在自己的房间里随手打开瓶子，却发现相同包装与标签的精油根本不是那个味道。  
作为兼任制作人他持有Eden所有人的房卡，趁涟纯和巴日和两个人去泡温泉购物，七种茨站在了巴日和的房门前。门锁验证的滴滴声后他拧开房门，门缝里顿时涌出了非常淡的味道，七种茨长出一口气，他走进屋背靠在门上，伸手到眼镜下捂住了脸，暗骂了一声。  
巴日和临走前没有打开遮光窗帘，昏暗的房间内那味道温暖而包容，铺天盖地地裹住他，因为生理反应而头脑昏沉的七种茨无法准确形容这味道像什么，可他切身体会到了什么叫做“会被巴日和的味道安抚”。总而言之，这不是最重要的，最重要的是他能闻到信息素了。  
他回到自己房间倒头闷在酒店被子里，很快陷入昏沉的睡眠，等他被连续不断的手机信息声吵醒摸索着按亮屏幕，已经是晚上了。他的症状不仅没有好转，反而更加严重——整个人在被子里汗湿得仿佛刚刚淋过一场温热的雨，浑身发热，呼吸加快，下腹开始出现隐隐地下坠感，像身体里有什么在往外涌。七种茨反手往身下探，摸索着伸手进内裤去摸大腿根，却除了细密的热汗外什么都没有。  
不同于生病的无力，现在掌控他身体的是本能。他在渴望他想要的那个Alpha——渴望被填满、被安慰，想紧紧贴在乱凪砂身上，用带有他气味的东西堆满身 周，直到情热被完全满足为止。  
七种茨咬牙坐起来，抓着手机点开社交软件，Eden四个人的小群里日和在说酒店竟然不负责地安排了发情期的Omega做客房清扫，因为他在房间闻到了别的Omega的味道。七种茨一个头两个大，扯着衣服闻了闻自己身上有什么味道，却像嗅觉麻痹一般只能闻到皮肤温热的气息，他点开乱凪砂的头像。  
中午七种茨询问乱凪砂是否要和Eve一起出去购物的消息到现在也没有得到回复。  
七种茨胡乱想着，酒店方昨天投其所好给乱凪砂搬来了很多书，他现在应当沉浸在他的个人世界里完全没有管手机，就算给他打电话也很大概率接不到。那么只能过去找他了。  
从箱子里找出一件带帽子的外套套上，再戴上口罩，七种茨出门前照了眼全身镜，和镜子里面色发红的人对视几秒，他将帽子往下再扯直到遮住脸，打开门往走廊另一边乱凪砂的房间走去。  
走廊里没有人，这让七种茨安心不少，可按了好几次门铃乱凪砂都没有来开门，七种茨喘息着摸自己口袋，想起来其他人的房卡在钱包的卡包里，只得又折回去拿房卡，一来一回的路程消耗了他仅存的耐心，他仿佛回到了那段被逼着进行极限体能训练的日子，发情期的折磨不比体力消耗殆尽要好过。他打开门撞进去，反手将门合上抵在身后，没忘记拧反锁。  
乱凪砂坐在沙发里，大概是刚刚洗过澡所以穿着浴袍，白色长发随意挽在肩头。整个屋里只有沙发旁的立式台灯开着，明黄的光从右侧勾勒出他下颌的轮廓，也映亮他手中的书页。他正在翻页，修长的食指抚着书边，手掌的阴影落在书上。开门这样的动静终于不能被他再忽略，乱凪砂摘下一边耳机，回过头用有些疑惑的语气唤：“……茨？”  
Alpha信息素随着主人的起居住行浸透这个空间，即使口罩将湿热的呼吸闷在布料之中也没用，这富有侵略性和压迫性的味道依然铺天盖地要淹没七种茨。信息素的主人叫了他这一声，他整个人腿一软扶着门把手差点跪下，勉强掀下帽子，七种茨勾着口罩拉到下巴上艰难开口：“阁下……”  
乱凪砂偏了偏头，将书签夹在书中，合上书放在一旁起身往门口走。  
七种茨看着他的身形靠近扶着墙站起来，在乱凪砂贴近的一刻抱上去推着乱凪砂按在了墙上。乱凪砂感觉自己像徒手接住了一只正在捕猎他的豹子，他被顶得撞在墙上，伴随从外套里涌出的Omega信息素贴上来的，是七种茨急不可耐的吻。  
那是像折断了草木茎后汁液散发出的气味，与大多温驯的Omega不同，进攻性强得让人有辛辣的错觉。  
他怀里的Omega颤抖着、近乎凶狠地吻上他的嘴唇，探出舌尖顶开他齿关，从他口中汲取来自Alpha的信息素，他抱得那么紧，以至于乱凪砂的头发压在他小臂下扯得生疼。但Alpha放纵了Omega的僭越，任由他抱着自己亲吻，身体贴上来情色地磨蹭，还含着七种茨的舌尖回应着亲密的唇齿交缠，直到这个吻远远没有结束的意思，而七种茨已经在因为治标不治本的亲吻而小声呻吟，他才伸手摸到七种茨后颈处，按着那块后颈皮肤稍稍用力一捏。  
“呜……fuck！”七种茨骂了一声，身体触电般绷紧，几秒后抱着他的脖子整个人软下来，埋在他怀里哆嗦着大口喘息。  
竟然是被这一下直接捏到了高潮。  
“还好吗？茨。”乱凪砂贴着他的耳朵问，和发情期的Omega如此亲密接触，他气息也有些不稳。  
回应他的是七种茨拉开外套拉链的声音。他将自己从外套中剥出来，扯掉口罩，揽着乱凪砂的腰伸手进浴袍抚摸。  
“……我明白了。”乱凪砂放纵了他的肆意，径直抱着七种茨的腰将他拎了起来。七种茨瞪大了眼睛，艰难地抱着乱凪砂以免自己掉下去。乱凪砂走了几步，将他放在了沙发上，一边亲吻他一边解他裤子。  
七种茨抬腰配合，Alpha刻意释放信息素安抚的作用下，如焚的饥渴稍稍被填补，他捧着乱凪砂的脸亲吻，享受乱凪砂伸手在他大腿内侧抚摸的触感。手指伸进来时，七种茨打了个颤，他主动结束这个亲吻，往后仰头大口呼吸，乱凪砂则退开一些，端详他赤裸的腿间。  
他们很多次用这个姿势解决情欲，但没有一次七种茨这么狼狈，即使没有用润滑剂，他腿间也早已湿成一片。透明的滑腻液体打湿乱凪砂的手指，他轻车熟路地找到常常探索的那个地方，疑惑地“嗯？”了一声。  
那地方有些不一样，比起没有分化之前要更加湿热，而且生殖腔口好像……成熟了些。这次形容词似乎有些意识流，不那么精确，却是乱凪砂能想到的最适合这种情况的说法。他再添一根手指，像寻常那样用指腹按压那处。  
七种茨骤然死死抓住他的胳膊，绷紧了腰身用腿夹住他的手：“不，阁下，会死的！”  
“只是生理快感，应当还不至于危及生命，茨，再坚持一下。”乱凪砂分开他的腿温声道。  
七种茨的拒绝很快被两根手指完全揉碎，几十秒后他再次被送上高潮，倒在沙发上再没力气反抗Alpha。  
“只是摸这里半分钟左右就会高潮，茨，你变敏感了。”乱凪砂说。  
“……”七种茨动了动嘴唇，乱凪砂饶有兴趣地看着他的口型，觉得茨可能是在骂他。他低头含住七种茨的嘴唇，带着笑意安抚亲吻Omega，而后抱着七种茨坐在自己身上。  
七种茨很想动手，但身体非常诚实地伸手帮乱凪砂扶住了性器，进入的瞬间两人都有种过电般的感觉。不同于之前的艰难，这次交合显得那么水到渠成，“本能”两个字落在纸上轻飘飘的，只有真正体会才能察觉出它的不可抗性。  
“这感觉……很奇妙，茨。”乱凪砂还想发表评价。  
“……请您住口吧！”七种茨近乎凶狠地搂着乱凪砂，用唇舌堵住了他的嘴。吻上去的瞬间他有片刻地失神，脑子里什么都没有想，像一记重击扑面而来，又像从高处坠落。  
如果说这就是Alpha的吸引力，那他明白为什么以前那些已经分化了的青年会被要求做对抗信息素的训练了。但含着乱凪砂的舌尖他又想，如果是其他Alpha可能现在造已被他拧断了脖子。  
乱凪砂扶着他的腰开始缓缓律动，七种茨咬着乱凪砂的下唇，湿热的呼吸和乱凪砂的呼吸交缠。器抵在生殖腔口时七种茨本能地弓起了腰，乱凪砂把手按在他后颈上，温热的掌心抚摸腺体安抚了他想逃的本能。而后柔软的入口被性器挤开，一点点将那东西含进去。七种茨的小腹随着呼吸上下起伏，他觉得自己视线一片模糊，眨了眨眼才发现是生理性的眼泪。被操进生殖腔的感觉好像整个腹腔都已经被填满，酸胀而满足。  
乱凪砂抱着他的腰试探性地顶了几下，七种茨就跟受不了一样按着他的小臂挣扎起来。因为从来没进过生殖腔，乱凪砂也拿不准茨现在是什么感受，便松开手任七种茨坐在他怀里。  
台灯在乱凪砂身后，在明黄灯光的映照下，他能看到七种茨直起身和他对视时汗湿了的、贴在唇边的发丝，能看到他湿润的蓝色眼睛，怀里的人像被情欲浸透，却又顽强地保持着自己的尊严。  
七种茨就这样骑在他身上喘息着与他对视，几秒后缓缓伸手绕到后颈处，撩开头发拨到一旁。腺体所在位置的皮肤散发着高热，如果手摸上去，甚至能有触碰到血脉搏动的错觉。  
俯下身将头搁在乱凪砂肩上，他埋在白色的长发中，主动显露出来的赤裸后颈就贴在乱凪砂下巴边，只要稍一偏头就可以碰到。  
草木的味道如此浓郁，像七种茨亲手折断了荆条，将露出内里的断口递到他唇边，示意他舔舐。  
第二天醒来已经是中午，白色被子里伸出一只手抓在床头架上，用足了力气拖着手的主人爬了起来——七种茨支棱着头发环顾一圈，没找到眼镜丢在哪里，只能就这么坐着发呆。  
两层窗帘都是白色薄纱，阳光明晃晃地洒进来，晒得木地板发烫。  
后脖颈的齿痕还在隐隐发热，闻着自己身上混合得不分彼此草木味和富有威压的玫瑰气味，他长出一口气重新倒回被窝里。  
“阁下。”他喊。  
乱凪砂也醒了，在被窝里握住他的手微笑：“早上好，茨。”  
后脖颈的齿痕一跳一跳地疼，七种茨盯着乱凪砂看了一会，滚过去抱着乱凪砂的肩膀，乱凪砂疑惑地看着他，而后就被Omega突然袭击——七种茨咬住了他的后脖颈。他甚至都没有管乱凪砂的长发，就这样连着那些发丝凶狠地一口咬住。  
Alpha后颈没有腺体，Omega也没有管牙，这不过是泄愤，但乱凪砂能感受到七种茨其实没有特别用力，他保持这个姿势没有动，甚至腾出一只手抚摸着七种茨的后背：“好孩子，好孩子，昨天辛苦了。”  
七种茨松口吐出嘴里的头发，重新坐起来低眼和他对视：“阁下，现在我们要考虑怎么处理本来是Beta的成员突然变成Omega这件事了。”

但七种茨也不是做什么都会被Alpha包容，除了曾有在天台上被拎起来的历史外，偶尔他也会真的让乱凪砂动用Alpha的压制力。比如他已经连续两次在发情期突然到来时强行使用过量抑制剂了，这是他第三次打算这么干。  
“不，阁下，请您相信我的身体素质，我对自己的耐药性非常有数……”话还没说完他就被冷着脸的乱凪砂按着脖子压在了床上枕头上。  
七种茨：“……”  
Alpha的掌心压着他的喉结，他能感觉到随着吞咽的动作自己的喉结在乱凪砂掌心滚动。事发突然，他的确没想到乱凪砂会突然对他动手，脑子里“这是易感期前的暴躁吗可是阁下的易感期不是才过去不久么”等念头疯狂滚动，没等他想出个所以然，他就嗅到了乱凪砂信息素的味道。不同于温情脉脉时的安抚，那味道像海一样澎湃，铺天盖地碾过来，只能在其中隐隐约约嗅到玫瑰的香味。  
七种茨整个人腾地一下热起来，呼吸瞬间变得急促，等乱凪砂松开手，居高临下开始解衣服时，他只能躺在床上感受自己后穴体液无法自控地往外淌的感觉。当乱凪砂真正想要镇压他时，反抗绝对不是明智的选择。  
尤其他还在发情期。  
从头到尾乱凪砂都没有亲吻他，只是正面一下下操他，让他觉得自己已经要被顶穿了。然而等他忍不住往床头挪，想躲避开过度深入的性器时，乱凪砂就掐着他的腰拉回来，重新按在胯下，逼得他只能抓着被单一声声呻吟。  
在意乱情迷中七种茨猛地想起一件事，发情期如果被内射的怀孕率高到可怕，他睁大眼睛：“不，阁下，请等一下……您没戴套是吗？请把套戴上。”  
乱凪砂不为所动，又一记深顶后甚至是刻意抵在某处磨蹭，让七种茨不得不挺起腰避开在生殖腔口蓄势待发的物事。  
“你这是在反抗自己的Alpha吗？”乱凪砂居高临下睨着他，扎起来的白色长发披在赤裸而结实的肩膀上，“或许是我允许你装作Beta，所以忘了自己本来的身份了？茨。我不认为你有资格向我提要求。”  
七种茨后脖颈发紧，死死夹着身体里的东西闭上嘴，但他仍然无法接受无套内射生殖腔的后果，只能继续坚持：“不，不是这样，阁下，请原谅我……”  
“原谅你什么？”乱凪砂抽送着，茎头在生殖腔入口轻轻挤进去又退出来。  
七种茨打了个哆嗦，立刻道：“请原谅我的僭越，我永远是您的仆人，是您的Omega……是我祈求您，我现在还不能怀孕，阁下！”  
乱凪砂没有理他，正面位时性器进得格外深，即使不进入生殖腔也能操得他无意识张口露出舌尖。他被快感和Alpha带来的压迫力弄得要崩溃，小腹剧烈起伏着，性器前端渗出透明的液体。乱凪砂伸手去抚摸七种茨的嘴唇，被毒蛇神志不清地含住手指讨好。  
乱凪砂：“……”  
数秒后他终于大发慈悲：“那自己去找来给我戴上吧。”  
七种茨如蒙大赦，勉强撑着床翻身去够床头柜，Alpha的性器随着他的动作从身体里抽出来，湿漉漉的全是他的体液。拆包装时乱凪砂欺身过来抵着他的臀缝蹭性器，他也一句话都不敢多说，只得迅速拆了套取出来，转身握着乱凪砂帮他戴上。  
“自己坐上来。”看着套戴好，乱凪砂命令七种茨。  
发情期的Omega顿了顿，抱着乱凪砂吻上他的嘴唇，推着乱凪砂坐在床上，而后自己坐了上去。性器重新被纳进体内，进出几次后七种茨看了乱凪砂一眼，抬腰调整着位置，对准生殖腔缓缓引导性器插入进来。  
……乱凪砂的这个状态不知道还要持续多久，现在能让他兴趣减弱的唯一只有高潮。  
不论做过多少次，深入到这个地方都会让七种茨呼吸颤抖，习惯了几秒钟后，七种茨一手扶着乱凪砂的腰，一手按着自己的小腹，控制着力道上下起伏。大腿撞在乱凪砂胯上发出啪啪的响声，七种茨拉着乱凪砂的手按在自己胸口，主动引他抚摸自己。手指揉捏乳头的酥麻感仿佛一直连通小腹……Omega就是这点不好，太过敏感了。  
在体内成结时乱凪砂终于主动吻了他，情欲得到满足，七种茨自己的发情期生理反应也消退许多。他含着乱凪砂的舌尖轻舔，Alpha的结还卡在体内所以他们保持着暧昧温柔的相拥姿势。  
唇分后乱凪砂他抵鼻尖，带着笑抚摸他的头：“很好很好，现在有感觉好些吗？吓到了吧，从来没有过的‘Alpha’人设。”  
七种茨：“……”  
他想骂笨蛋阁下，他果然也这么做了，但对乱凪砂发泄这样的怒火不过是像一拳打在棉花上，从来都换不来什么，最后他只是倒在乱凪砂怀里，乱凪砂的吻落在他后颈那快微微发热的皮肤上。  
他能明白乱凪砂是想做什么，即使乱凪砂平时看起来什么都不管，但在某些时候，这位大人往往能鞭辟入里，讲出他想不透的东西，在他走歪时伸出一只手，拎着他的后领子将他转过来。  
他嗅到温柔的玫瑰香味，就像他从今往后一直在乱凪砂枕头上嗅到的味道一样。他们的信息素交融着，如同王尔德所说的心灵的花园，只不过这花园并不那么纯净，乱凪砂是盛放在园中的玫瑰，而他是生长在玫瑰旁与之交缠的荆棘。天堂与地狱交汇的地方就是人间。


End file.
